1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ab/back bench system and more particularly pertains to supporting a user while performing exercises for ab and back conditioning, the system being readily reconfigurable, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise equipment of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise equipment of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating exercise through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,911 issued Jan. 29, 2008 to Webber relates to an Exercise Bench.
While this devices fulfills its particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe an ab/back bench system that allows for supporting a user while performing exercises for ab and back conditioning, the system being readily reconfigurable, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the ab/back bench system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a user while performing exercises for ab and back conditioning, the system being readily reconfigurable, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ab/back bench system which can be used for supporting a user while performing exercises for ab and back conditioning, the system being readily reconfigurable, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.